A generator or a genset, may include a drive system, such as an engine or a turbine, and an alternator or another device for generating electrical energy or power. One or more generators may provide power to a load through a generator bus and circuit breakers or other types of switches. A generator system including two or more generators may be connected to a generator bus and to other generators through circuit breakers. Each generator may include a local generator controller that manages the circuit breakers and paralleling operations with the other generators.
The input to the generator set is fuel and air. The primary output is electricity, and secondary outputs include exhaust gas and heat. The air and fuel combust to form heated exhaust gas including combustion byproducts such as water vapor, carbon dioxide, and nitrogen. To maximize the efficiency of the generator set, the engine is cooled from a variety of techniques. However, the cooling system requires energy from another source. However, when cold water is not abundant, challenges remain in providing efficient and effective mechanisms for cooling the engine and generator.